Unspoken
by theautumnpoet
Summary: These are the author's attempts to express the characters' feelings, trying to delve deeper into their emotions rather than the facade they wear
1. Tatsumi: With a Muffled Voice

Softness

Somehow, drowned by the rays,  
I see you  
standing like the flame of flames  
burning the sadness that coats the atmosphere,  
melting the ice caps of time and  
blowing the pyres into dormancy  
from which I was made and formed into me;  
a cold brush of black and gray against the autumn canvas.

Although at times this burning in me matches yours  
and although at times it becomes solvent to you,  
I know that it remains;  
a part of me that is entwined by your sweetness,  
And loving each and every word that shatters  
the disturbing silence that wraps my inner peace.

And yet I hurt with every sweetness,  
like the piercing words of parting,  
and the troubled gaze locked within those orbs.  
Bitter-sweet is the music of this love  
trapped in the very core of hopelessness.  
Had I any strength left for this then,  
there should have been the courage to say  
my heart's true lyric  
_I love you_  
But I had not the strength nor the voice to.

Whereas you wished for comfort,  
I longed to be he who likens the waves,  
disallowing stillness and enticing movement.  
I hid behind the folds of the earth,  
recoiled against the sand and longed for  
none of it!  
And at the same time  
ached to hold you closer and closer still.

And not long after, the rays died  
and with it the warmth that had pricked my skin.  
And so as darkness crept silently from the four corners  
I longed for the aching warmth, the piercing rays  
and that smile that conjures my inner being.


	2. Hisoka: A Verse

I gathered you in my palm, sweet life

together with the cold winter and the ashen bitterness

windswept by the multitudes of sadness

and encompassing the plains of pain.

I scooped the essence, hoping to embrace beauty

but instead was met by this:

a double-faced mask with only one side of me

Captivated by you, oh brimming soul

forever dancing towards the light

I yearned badly to sieze what can never be mine

and I ended up scorched

slashed by the burning ember which guards the path.

Wrapped now by wooden fragments underneath the shade,

covered by skins and skins of flesh,

Filled with streams and streams of tears.

And chained against the wound,

draped with moiré and moistened by rain

glittering gently in the darkness.

I picked up the brimstone and wrapped it with my fingers

taking in the pain.


	3. Muraki: The Alteration

Within Altered Space

I've spiralled within the darkness  
countless of times in my sleep  
oftentimes in the silence  
where there is nothing left but the unbearable moment  
My darkness is different. Scarlet.  
The color that I have come to love-  
The color that seeps within the snow  
so beautifully.

Have you ever felt the pain  
when life is shredded before you?  
And everything is beyond reprieve  
A mass of guiltless mist  
creeping against the glass  
Blurring the sight, covering the truth  
from within.

And I hold them lovingly in my arms  
for maybe they are all I need to know-  
all there is to know. In my  
bouts of senselessness i stagger to find  
these two: My dark silence and my  
mist so beautifully intertwined  
by fate. The only solace that does  
not rebuke me.

If I remained in reality, I may  
as well have been dead.

They may as well have been dead.


	4. Tsuzuki: The Dream Builder

Withered Embrace

It was not borne form a dysfunctional parentage  
that I have gone through this undertaking  
but of my own will.  
I, draped in moire and rooted in the linoleum,  
created the brightest paradise,  
adding the touches of mirth, altruism  
An expanse of perfection portrayed by the frescoes  
within these lovely arcs and globe-like rooves  
Music shall inundate the fountains

I, draped with curtains and rooted in the pebbled floor  
created all such things necessary for existence  
and sat on the golden porch  
waiting for Life itself to come  
never stepping away from the house, not by a mile  
this paradise, my paradise  
so filled with all things  
not allowing anything else passage  
awaiting for Life


	5. Watari: The Crystal Cove

Reflected

A quick diversion  
softer than the transient scowl,  
the mind afloat as always,  
trapped within the business of life's greater axis-  
or what has been surreptitiously left for me to gather.

They were but fragments, the physical self I once owned,  
nothing more than a decoration for a great mind.  
But the outcomes have been stark, incoherent and as often, useless.  
Like the self I now own.

Instead, I was brought into a haven  
from the precipice of life whence i stood from-  
sheltered by these numerous illusion makers,  
these of which I've hid.

This is my fragile kingdom  
made of glass and crystals  
with my precious self reflected in each cylinder-  
my precious withered self.

=========Bing Bong!=============

Hello. This is the end of my YnM Poem installment. Thank you so much for pointing out the typos Kireira. I appreciate it very much.

And to answer your question Miss Kireira the first poem was Tatsumi's poem; the second, is Hisoka; the third, Muraki; the fourth, Tsuzuki and the fifth one is Watari's.

I know that all my poems altogether are angst in theme, but this is in a given point of view that I have somehow seen in each character.

All in all, thank you for your comments. Maido.


End file.
